


See You In Heaven

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them formed a line, Sam on the left, Dean in the middle, and Cas on the right. They held hands, and started to say their goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You In Heaven

The three of them formed a line, Sam on the left, Dean in the middle, and Cas on the right. They held hands, and started to say their goodbyes.

“Cas, you’re my best friend.” Dean said, and then turned to Sam. “Sammy, I love you, you’re my brother, and you made the right choice.”

“I love you too, Dean. See you in Heaven.” Sam looked over at Cas, “It was great having you as a part of our family, Cas. See you in Heaven, too.”

“Goodbye, Sam, I’ll see you there soon, I’m happy I got to love you both.” Cas turned his head to Dean, “You’re my best friend too, Dean.” He made a sound, like he was going to say something else, but didn’t.

The executioners lined up in front of them.

“Goodnight, Sammy.”

The shots went off, boom. Boom. Boom.


End file.
